Buenas y Malas Noticias
by FlOFlO91
Summary: Nuestros amigos ya habían derrotado a Naraku y Kikyo había muerto, pero a Inuyasha no le afecto tanto porque se dio cuenta de que amaba a Kagome. ¿Ahora que pasara?
1. Chapter 1

Hola!! Este es un fanfic q habia hecho como hace 2 o 3 años, y acabo de encontrarlo y re-leerlo xq la verdad no me acordaba bn cmo era, y weno c m dio x publicarlo, jaja m dio risa cuando lo lei xq esta cmo q escrito en un 'mexicano' raro jajaja xq yo antes vivia n mexico y weno asi kedo jejeje… ojala q les guste, haber q les parece…noc xq empeze con un dialogo d sakura, chii, kagome e inuyasha pero lo voy a dejar jajajja

Creo q estaba lok antes y m ncantaba sakura y chobits pro weno todavía m siguen gustando- aunk nunk aya visto chobits jajaja- weno les dejo con l fanfic

Quiero aclarar una cosa…los personajes no me pertenecen…sino q los tome prestados de una muy buena amiga mía ˆˆ…Rumiko Takahashi…

---------------------------------------

Chii: hola a todos…espero q les guste nuestro fanfic…

Sakura: si ojalá q no les parezca ridículo…xq no lo es…

InuYasha: oigan…xq hablan de mí??...no me gusta…ustedes LO SABEN…

Chii: si ya sabemos…pero tu eres el personaje principal con Kagome…así q te tenemos q poner…ˆˆ

Kagome: si InuYasha…no lo entiendes…no podemos desaparecer del fanfic xq somos los principales…salvo q nos hagan morir…pero no lo creo…jajajajajajaja

InuYasha: bueno esta bien pero solo xq tu lo dices…

Sakura/Chii: AQUÍ ESTÁ EL FANFIC… ˆˆ

A me olvidaba para q no se confundan…

Significados:

… lo q están pensando los personajes.

(…) las caras q ponen.

[… lo q nosotras pensamos.

* * *

**Buenas y Malas Noticias (Cap. 1)**

Nuestros amigos ya habían derrotado a Naraku y Kikyo ya había muerto, pero InuYasha no estaba triste xq' se había dado cuenta de q' no la amaba más sino q amaba a Kagome…aunque todavía no se lo había dicho. Todos habían vuelto muy heridos de la batalla contra Naraku especialmente InuYasha y Kagome xq Sango, Miroku y Kirara habían quedado inconscientes tratando de vencer a Naraku y Shippo no estaba ahí para ayudar [pero creo q tampoco iba a poder ayudar mucho.

------------------FLASHBACK------------------

Naraku: JA JA JA, NUNCA ME PODRÁN DERROTAR. (decidido)

Sango: cállate, nosotros somos más q tu lo derrotaremos? (furiosa y preocupada al mismo tiempo) [vamos Sango tu puedes

Miroku: si así q no digas tonterías… espero q lo derrotemos.

InuYasha: COLMILLO DE ACEROOOOO!!!!!

Kagome: SANGO, MIROKU, KIRARA, CUIDADOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(gritando)

Y Kagome furiosa por lo q le hizo Naraku a sus amigos, le lanza una flecha y le atraviesa el brazo. Naraku MUUUUUUY ENOJADO, lastima la pierna de Kagome, e InuYasha suelta a Colmillo de Acero y el se transforma pero esta vez de una forma diferente. [q raro no?

InuYasha: Kagome rápido no podré controlar esta transformación por mucho tiempo.

Kagome: SI!!!!! Tenemos q atacar juntos…

InuYasha: pero ten cuidado, aparte de q…

Kagome: pero nada ay q hacerlo lo mas pronto posible.

InuYasha: está bien.

Entonces InuYasha y Kagome atacan juntos con todas sus fuerzas y destruyen a Naraku.

------------------FIN DEL FLASHBACK------------------

InuYasha: q bueno, ya derrotamos a Naraku…ˆˆ

Shippo: si, todo gracias a Kagome… (riéndose) ˆˆ

InuYasha: ay zorro del demonio, tu siquiera apareciste en la pelea, aparte yo tambien ayude…

Sango: lo malo es q quedamos muy heridos, especialmente tu y Kagome.

Miroku: hablando de eso, donde estará?

Shippo: si, ve a buscarla PERRO TONTO.

InuYasha: QUEE????? NO ME DIGAS ASÍ (le pega)…miren voy buscarla xq ustedes me dicen…NO POR OTRA COSA…

InuYasha se va…

Sango: Yo se q va xq el quiere…no por nosotros…

Miroku. Shippo podrías ir a buscar con Kirara algo de comer y también para tomar??

Shippo: si, claro q querrá hacer[si q querrá hacer??

Miroku: gracias…Sango ahora q estamos a solas…

Y el hace lo q no debería haber hecho y Sango le pega con su boomerang.

--------------- Donde está Kagome ---------------

InuYasha: Kagome… xq estas llorando??

Kagome: q no lo entiendes InuYasha???...yo ya me tengo q ir a mi época… (llorando)

InuYasha: pero xq????...no te puedes ir yo t…

* * *

Bueno aca esta el primer capitulo, hasta ahora tengo siete. Voy a actualizar cada miercoles hasta q se terminen los 7 capitulos despues voy a intentar seguir actualizando x semana jajjaja:P

Como es un fanfic q habia hecho hace tiempo no m acuerdo que era lo que seguia en la historia, asi que si despues de q lean los 7 capitulos se les ocurre alguna idea espero q m la digan, asi puedo hacer l fanfic bn, y no poder tonterias

Bueno los dejo, espero que m **_dejen reviews_**!

Hasta la prox semana!!


	2. Una mala noticia

Hola!!...perdon!!!...me olvide completamente que lo iba a actualizar todos los miércoles!!...pero este sabado tuve q bailar n la kermesse de mi cole, y estuve practicando todos los dias estas dos semanas!! Y la verdad que eso mas las tareas me tuvo bien ocupada, y weno creo q ahora estoy medio enferma x haber tomado frio ayer jeje…bueno ya basta de saber q paso en mi vida estos dias, aca esta el segundo capitulo d mi historia

* * *

InuYasha: Kagome... xq estas llorando? 

Kagome: q no lo entiendes InuYasha?...yo ya me tengo q ir a mi época... (Llorando)

InuYasha: pero xq!!!?...no te puedes ir yo t...

* * *

**Buenas y Malas Noticias (Cap. 2)**

**Una Mala Noticia**

Kagome: q InuYasha… (Impresionada)

InuYasha: es q yo t quiero decir q…t q t amo… (se pone súper rojo)

Kagome: Inu…Yasha yo también te amo… pero…

InuYasha: pero q, ya no me quieres???

Kagome: clara q si… pero me abuelo… dice q… me tengo q… casar…

InuYasha: siiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Q bien, con quien???… pero xq lloras?

Kagome: me tengo q casar con… Shon… y lloro por eso… xq no me puedo casar con ti…

InuYasha: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE??????… CON ESE BUENO PARA NADA???????????...APARTE ANTES A QUIEN IBAS A MENCIONAR Q DIJISTE… xq no me puedo casar con ti…??

Kagome: no le digas eso… es una buena persona…no lo insultes…

InuYasha: asi q ahora lo defiendes?? (con cara sarcástica)

Kagome: no es q no puedes decir cosas malas sobre el si casi no lo conoces…

InuYasha:FEH!!!!!!!!!...oye y q me tratabas de decir antes ahhhhhhhhhhh??... no me has respondido.

Kagome: no, no era nada, no debí decir eso…

InuYasha: como q no debiste decirlo??

Kagome: no, nada…no te preocupes ya pasó.

InuYasha: dime… ¬¬

Kagome: noooooooooo, t e he dicho q no es nada

InuYasha: DIME… TE LO ORDENO… SOY MAYOR Q TU… ( haciendose el q sabe mas)

Kagome: AHHHHHHHHHHH SII???…¬¬

InuYasha: SIIIIIIII………

Kagome: a ver… cuanto es… la raíz cuadrada de 1000000… a ver si sabes tanto…¬¬

InuYasha: MMMM… ESO NO SE … YO NO ESTOY EN EL COLE COMO TU… ¬¬… A VER CUANTO ES???

Kagome: AH VES… ENTONCES NO ERES EL MEJOR… Y LA RESPUESTA ES 1000… ¬¬

InuYasha: AY TONTA Y TU COMO SABES Q ES ESO…¬¬

Kagome: XQ ME LO HAN ENSEÑADO… Y SABES UNA COSA… NO… ME… DIGAS… TONTAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!… ABAJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO… ABAJO… ABAJO… ABAJO…ABAJOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (y se va enojadísima)

--------------------Donde estaba Sango--------------------

Sango: oye Miroku, tu sabes q estarán haciendo los chicos…??

Miroku: no, pero ahora tu y yo estamos solos… ˆˆ

Sango: NI SE ATREVA A TOCARME, MONJE PERVERTIDO ¬¬

Miroku: pero si yo no haría tal cosa Sanguito…

Sango: si como no ¬¬

Miroku: sabes Sango he estado hesitando, desde el momento q lo he hecho, he estado tratando de decirte algo desde ese entonces, sabes Sango, te amo…

Sango (se pone roja como un tomate): excelencia…a mi… tambien… me… gusta…

Miroku: entonces quieres ser mi novia… (con cara de pervertido)

Sango: pero con una condición????…

Miroku: cual???…

Sango: q no sea tan pervertido como siempre… y q deje de cortejar a las pobres aldeanas…

Miroku: claro querida por ti haría lo q sea…

Sango: claro… ¬¬ espero q sea así como dices…

Miroku: bueno… entonces vamos a ver lo q están haciendo esos dos????

Sango: pero…

Miroku: pero nada, vamos… (y Miroku la tira del brazo así q no le pudo decir q no fuera)

--------------------Donde está InuYasha-------------------

InuYasha se había quedado estampado en el piso y Kagome se había ido…

InuYasha: ayyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!… pero q se habrá creído niña mal criada, y le dije mis sentimientos y me dice abajo… no la entiendo…

Cuando Kagome estaba caminando, Sango, Miroku, Shippo y Kirara

Sango: hola Kagome

Miroku: hola señorita Kagome

Shippo hola Kagome

Kagome: hola chicos

Kagome: les tengo q decir algo, muy importante amigos…

Sango, Miroku, Shippo: que Kagome??

Kagome: chicos… me voy a casar… (llorando)

Todos: QUEE??????????…………… (impresionados)

Kagome si con Shon… se acuerdan, q les conté??…

Sango: si Kagome, pero q dijo InuYasha…??? (triste xq pensó q su amiga nunca más iba a volver)

Kagome: ese es el problema, no dijo nada, no le importo… (y abraza a su amiga)

Shippo: NO TE DIJO NADA…?? SABES NO COMPRENDO A ESE TONTO...

Miroku: q paso?'… se empezaron a pelear denuevo??

Kagome: si!!!!!!... (triste)

Sango: tranquila… amiga… una pregunta…??

Kagome: si claro.

Sango: vas a volver algún día??

Kagome: si claro, después de mi boda…

Sango: sabes te juro q no puedo creer q te vallas a casar con Shon… O.O

Kagome: si yo tampoco… pero mi abuelo me dijo, q me tenia q casar con el.

Kagome: bueno chicos… podrían saludar a InuYasha de mi parte??… porfavor??

Sango: claro… pero y tus cosas??

Kagome: ah si claro… me estaba olvidando (con una risa medio fingida)

Sango: quieres q te preste a Kirara…?

Kagome: si porfas… Shippo me acompañas???

Shippo: claro Kagome… ˆˆ

Kagome se va quedando Sango y Miroku solos…

Sango: pobre Kagome… InuYasha no entiende q ella tiene sentimientos acaso???…

Miroku: no lo se… ni siquiera se q paso entre ellos antes… o q le dijo InuYasha…

Sango: si…

--------------------En la casa de la anciana Kaede-------------------

Kagome: anciana Kaede…???

Pero nadie contesto…

Kagome: Shippo me ayudas a guardar todas mis cosas…?? Acuérdate q no voy a volver por un tiempo…

Shippo: KAGOMEEEE… (saltando a los brazos de Kagome y abrazándola…

Kagome: Shippo… lo siento pero es q no me puedo quedar… es por mi bien y por el de InuYasha… aparte no puedo cancelar el casamiento T.T

Shippo: lo se Kagome… pero te vamos a extrañar mucho… (llorando)

Kagome: yo …pero tu ya sabes q no me puedo quedar… aparte tengo q terminar los exámenes q tengo…para pasar a la Universidad…

Shippo: pero… ven a visitarnos seguido ok…??

Kagome: haré lo q pueda… bueno ya termine… vamos??

Shippo: si…

Salieron de la cabaña de la anciana Kaede y se dirigieron al pozo… ay se encontraba Sango y Miroku…

Kagome. Bueno chicos… ya me tengo q ir…

Sango (llorando): amiga te vamos a extrañar mucho…

Kagome. Si lo se igual yo… T.T

Miroku: señorita Kagome… cuídense bien… y espero la pases bien con Sango…

Shippo: adiós Kagome… toma Kagome este es un regalo para ti… es uno de mis trompos mágicos… es para q me recuerdes siempre…

Sango: Kagome…esto es para ti…es mi pañuelo…T.T…espero verte pronto

Kagome: yo igual…

Kagome se va y todos menos InuYasha se despiden de ella MUY TRISTES…

InuYasha estaba viniendo hacia el pozo y se encuentra con Sango, Miroku y Shippo, ellos le dicen todo y el la va a buscar, pero ve q no puede pasar por el pozo, ya q Kagome había hecho un conjuro, para q el ni nadie pudiera pasar, aunque era el único… el se puso muy triste…

Ya habían pasado dos años desde q Kagome se fue de la época antigua a la suya. InuYasha y Sesshomaru se habían aliado y ahora viajaban juntos venciendo monstruos y haciéndose más fuertes. También algo raro pasó con Sesshomaru, el tenía novia. [que extraño no??

* * *

Bueno… que les parecio??...espero q les haya gustado xq sino me voy a sentir mal!!!, jajajaja ya en el proximo cap van a ver que es lo q pasa después de dos años… 

Bueno los dejo, espero que m ¡_**dejen reviews**_!

Hasta la prox semana!!


	3. El Reencuentro

HOLA!! Nooooo(m pongo a llorar) no he tenido reviews!!! Jajaj no imxta no n verdad si espero tener mas la prox vez!!...weno ak vamos con el 3 capitulo…. Uuuuu pasaron dos años!!!!! Q pasara??? Jajajjaja lean y averiguen… ejeje

* * *

**Buenas y Malas Noticias (Cap. 3)**

**El Reencuentro**

Ya habían pasado dos años desde q Kagome se fue de la época antigua a la suya. InuYasha y Sesshomaru se habían aliado y ahora viajaban juntos venciendo monstruos y haciéndose más fuertes. También algo raro pasó con Sesshomaru, el tenía novia. [que extraño no??

Sesshomaru: Ya quiero q pasen os 6 meses.

InuYasha: yo igual así voy a viajar solo. [q orgulloso

Zoe: q malo, tu hermano no te ha hecho nada malo…aparte lo q paso con Ka… ups…lo siento…T.T

InuYasha: NO HABLES DE ESO NO QUIERO RECORDARLO!!! ASÍ Q CALLATE.

Sesshomaru: cállate imbecil, no le hables así.

Zoe: no Sesshomaru, el tiene razón no debí hablar de eso. T.T

InuYasha se va…mientras q esta saltando por los árboles, huele el aroma de Kagome, pero lo malo es q su aroma cada ves se iba alejando mas.

InuYasha: Kagome, donde estas???????

InuYasha: KAGOME!!???

Pero nadie contestó, xq ella ya se había ido.

InuYasha: q extraño yo jure q Kagome estaba aquí, pero no está

InuYasha se pone muy triste.

-------------------- En la época de Kagome ---------------

Kagome: uffff… q bueno q regrese rápido el conjuro no duro mucho q digamos.

Mamá de Kagome: hola hija ya volviste???

Kagome: si mamá, hola…

Sota: hermana, ya volviste, has visto al orejas de pero???

Kagome: no Sota… (llorando)

Sota: xq lloras?? Q te hice?? O q dije??

Kagome: no nada Sota.

Mamá de Kagome: Sota ven dejémosla sola, por un momento, se q ella tiene q pensar.

Kagome: gracias mamá

Después de eso Kagome sube a su habitación llorando desconsoladamente.

Kagome: xq no me quede ahí para ver a InuYasha?? Me hace mal no verlo.

Kagome: tengo q ir a verlo… aunque me cueste… (preocupada)

Entonces Kagome se va denuevo a visitar a sus amigos.

-------------------------------------------------

En la época antigua, Shippo andaba por ahí caminando cerca del pozo, y ve a Kagome salir de el.

Shippo: Kagome… hola no era q te habías ido?? (confundido)

Kagome: si Shippo, pero le tengo q decir la verdad a InuYasha.

Shippo: QUEE, se lo vas a contar todo…??? (sorprendido)

Kagome: si, tiene q saber la verdad.

Shippo: esta bien…

Entonces se fueron a la aldea… Mientras iban caminando:

Shippo: Kagome tengo algo q contarte.

Kagome: SIII?? QUE COSA?? (intrigada)

Shippo: se trata de Sesshomaru y Zoe no se si te hayan contado…

Kagome: no, no me he sabido de ellos hace mucho tiempo.

Shippo: bueno, te cuento, viste q Sesshomaru está con Zoe no??

Kagome: si, xq, q paso ??

Shippo: es q los dos en 6 meses decidieron casarse, y ahora les están construyendo un castillo, para q ellos vivan después ahí.

Kagome: SII??, yo quiero ser la dama de honor… jajajajajaja(ya decidida)

Shippo: si claro, sabes q Zoe es muy amigable, estoy seguro q te va a dejar.

Kagome: si tienes razón, y Shippo, cuando paso todo esto?...

Shippo: hace 1 semana, nos vino a contar Zoe, como ellos pasaron por la aldea nos lo contaron todo.

Kagome: q bienˆˆ

Shippo: ahh, dice Zoe si pueden ir a tu época para q les puedas ayudar a escoger su vestido de novia, las invitaciones, etc.

Kagome: si claro, su boda va a ser una de las mas lindas….jajajjajaja.(feliz) y viene Sango también no?

Shippo: si ˆˆ… sabes Kagome hace mucho q no te veía reír así ˆˆ

Kagome: sii??... lo q pasa es q me emocione con o q dijiste… ˆˆ

Shippo: ahhhhhh…bueno ya llegamos.

Entonces Kagome y Shippo entran a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede.

Sango: hola Kagome.

An. Kaede: hola Kagome.

Kagome: hola

Sango: sabes InuYasha se dio cuanta de q viniste…y te estaba buscando como loco.

Kagome: sii???... sabes donde esta ahora??

Sango: debe estar en el Árbol Sangrado con Miroku.

Kagome: gracias, adiós.

Sa/Sh/A. Ka.: adiós Kagome

Kagome se va mientras Sango, Shippo y Kaede se quedan hablando.

-------------------- Donde InuYasha --------------------

InuYasha: Kagome…

Kagome: hola InuYasha, tengo q hablar contigo, y Miroku donde está??

InuYasha, ya se fue, para la aldea. Que me quierías decir??

InuYasha baja del árbol Sagrado.

Kagome: InuYasha, te quería decir q…yo te sigo…amando…y q no…me casé con Josh…(triste y sonrojada)

InuYasha: ah no??...no era q lo querías??

Kagome: si, pero no lo amaba tanto como a ti, y mi madre me dijo q sino estaba enamorada de el no me casara xq no tenía sentido.

InuYasha: entonces Kagome me amas a mi??

Kagome: si InuYasha, siempre te he amado, y siempre te amare.( medio sonrojada)

InuYasha la abraza y esta se queda en estado de shock, en ese momento los dos sentían los latidos del corazón del otro, y también sentían mucha vergüenza, pero no les importaba xq ellos dos se amaban,. Entonces los dos cerraron los ojos y se hundieron en un profundo beso, lleno de amor y ternura. [q tierno…jajajaja quedando después dormidos en la suave hierba.

Cuando se despertaron se acordaron de lo q había pasado, entonces InuYasha le da un beso mas pero mas cortito, como si fuera un beso de buenos días. Kagome después se levanto, se despidió de InuYasha, y se fue a la aldea, caminando MUY FELIZ.

Cuando Kagome llegó a la casa de la anciana Kaede, todos notaron algo extraño en Kagome, xq aparte de q ella estaba feliz se la veía con un poco de sueño como si recién hubiera despertado de un largo sueño. Y no era común en ella en esos tiempos.

Kagome saludó a todos y llevó afuera a Sango.

Entonces salieron de la cabaña, los demás extrañados.

--------------------------------------------------

Cuando Kagome le contó, ella no pudo creerlo, por supuesto le contó todo.

Sango: siiiiiii???... no puedo creerlo… y te BESO????????????????(impresionadísima)

Kagome: siii…por eso estoy muy feliz aunque, fue un poco vergonzoso…ˆˆ

Sango: pero eso no importa, lo q importa es q te beso…sabes lo q pienso??

Kagome: QUE?? (intrigada)

Sango: q InuYasha te va a pedir q te cases con el… ˆˆ

Kagome: sii??...eso crees?? (nerviosa)

Sango: claro…y si te pregunta, q le vas a diras?? (esperando la respuesta de su amiga)

Kagome: ps…claro q le diría q si…ah cambiando de tema, ya es hora de q nos vayamos a dormir, ya q mañana tenemos a hacer muchas cosas, te contó Zoe no?

Sango: si, tienes razón ay q acostarse.

Entonces entran a la cabaña, ya estaban comiendo los demás, y Sango y Kagome también; después llega InuYasha, y enojado xq no le dejaron comida, Kagome le ofrece un poco de la suya, xq todavía no la había terminado. Cuando terminaron, se duermen. Sango alado de Miroku. Shippo alado de Sango, y no de Kagome xq como InuYasha y Kagome estaban durmiendo casi juntos, entonces no los quiso molestar.

* * *

YY!!!????? Q les parecio?? Jajajjaja…no se caso con Josh! YEY!! Jajajjajajaa ni siquiera m acuerdo bn cmo era este capitulo jejeje…pero mas o menos tengo una idea asi q bueno m voy los espero la prox semana con l siguiente capitulo…

Espero que **¡**_**dejen reviews!**_

Hasta la prox!!


	4. Las Compras

Holas!!!...perdonen q tarde tanto en actualizarlo, pero he estado enferma!!! Y dsps con tareas y todo c m fue asi q weno ak les dejo el 4 cap

* * *

_Entonces entran a la cabaña, ya estaban comiendo los demás, y Sango y Kagome también; después llega InuYasha, y enojado xq no le dejaron comida, Kagome le ofrece un poco de la suya, xq todavía no la había terminado. Cuando terminaron, se duermen. Sango alado de Miroku. Shippo alado de Sango, y no de Kagome xq como InuYasha y Kagome estaban durmiendo casi juntos, entonces no los quiso molestar._

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**Las Compras**

Al día siguiente:

InuYasha: hoy no voy a regresar en todo el día…así q no me busquen… Kagome, si quieres ve con Sango, Miroku y Shippo a ver como va la casa de Sesshomaru y Zoe.

Todos: bueno, esta bien (cara de q pensara hacer?)

InuYasha: adiós!!!

Todos: chau InuYasha.

Kagome: regresa pronto

InuYasha: sii, adiós.

InuYasha se fue y una vez q estos no lo vieron se fue directamente al pozo y entro a el.

---------------En la época de Kagome---------------

InuYasha sale del templo y va directamente a la casa y entra a la habitación de Kagome.

Sota: hola amigo orejas de perro

InuYasha: AAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!… NO ME VUELVAS A ASUSTAR ASÍ (enojado)

Sota (asustado): de acuerdo, perdón.

InuYasha: oye y…?? tu mamá…?? cuando nos vamos??, q lo quiero hacer rápido

Sota: tranquilízate, mi mama esta terminando de cambiarse y de ahí nos vamos

InuYasha: ahhhh, bueno está bien… vamos abajo, q quiero comer algo.

Sota: de acuerdo, pero no te acabes toda la comida

InuYasha (con una gota en la cabeza): claro q no, no soy gloton!!! (molesto)

Sota. ayy, ya, ya, ya, esta bien ya no te digo nada mas.

Bajando las escaleras InuYasha se encuentra con el abuelo de Sota y tambien su mama.

InuYasha. Hola señora. Hola abuelo de Kagome.

M. K./ A.K.: Buenos días

M. de Kagome: y…?? nos vamos??

Sota: no mama todavía no

M. de Kagome: pero xq no?, se hace tarde no'

Sota: si, ya se mama, pero nuestro amigo quiere comer algo

InuYasha:… "buchon" (gota en la cabeza)

M. de Kagome: bueno esta bien, sabes en el refrigerador ay un poco de ramen, si quieres puedes comerlo

InuYasha: ay q bien ramen(feliz)… pero donde esta el refrigerador?? y q es??...

Todos: aya en la cocina, es una maquina grande blanca q tiene figuras pegadas de frutas… ( con una gota en la cabeza)

InuYasha: de acuerdo

Después de q InuYasha terminara de comer salieron Sota, InuYasha, y la mama de Kagome se fueron al shopping para algo q quería InuYasha.

---------------En la época antigua---------------

Ya todos se habían ido a ver como estaba quedando el castillo de Sesshomaru y Zoe, ya q se iban a casar y lo querían hacer ahí (en su castillo).

Kagome: Zoe, si quieres mañana podemos ir a mi época y comprar tu vestido de bodas, ya q aya ay cosas muy bonitas para esos casos. Sango, tu puedes venir verdad??

Sango: si claro, no van a ir solas sin mi ˆˆ

Kagome: jajaja….bueno y q dices amiga?

Zoe: si… pero una cosa no podríamos ir hoy?...xq necesito hacer algo mañana

Kagome: si pero primero tendría q hacer un conjuro para q ustedes dos pudieran pasar, ya q no pueden si no lo hago

Sango: y dinos q tienes q hacer mañana??

Zoe: bueno yo…pienso q estoy embarazada (sonrojada), y necesito q la anciana Kaede me revise

Kag/San: QUEEEEEEEE…!!!!!!???????? cuando..?? donde..?? como..??

Zoe: jajaja…bueno no se exalten, lo q pasa es q me he sentido extraña últimamente, y también he tenido mareos

Kagome: ahh con q eso era, sabes yo en mi época he estudiado eso, y me han dicho q tienes esos síntomas cuando estas embarazada

Sango: Zoe, y xq no nos dijiste antes??...

Zoe: perdón (triste), pero no estaba segura

Kag/Sang: tranquila ˆˆ… no importa

Zoe: gracias, son las mejores amigas

Kagome: bueno gracias, pero vamos q e nos va a hacer tarde y van a cerrar

San/Zoe: si , claro

Zoe, Sango y Kagome se van a su época. Y Kagome hace su conjuro para q sus amigas puedan pasar. Cuando llegan, Kagome quería presentar a Sango y a Zoe a su familia pero no pudo xq no estaban en su casa, pero solo pudieron conocer a su abuelo ya q el se había quedado en la casa. Kagome le pregunto a donde habían ido Sota y su mama y el le dijo q habían salido. Después Kagome le dijo a sus amigas q se cambiaran al q ella, xq no podían ir vestidas así como se vestían en la época antigua porque a la gente de la época de Kagome les iba a parecer raro q ellas se vistieran así.

Cuando se terminaron de cambiar todas estaban muy lindas Zoe llevaba un vestido azul marino largo y con un sweater amarillo pastel. Sango llevaba una blusa blanca medio transparente con una falda de color roja. Y Kagome estaba con unos jeans oscuros y con una blusa también pero esta era medio color crema.

Después de q terminaron de cambiarse y de arreglarse salieron al centro comercial.

Kagome: después de q terminemos de comprar todo si quieren, podemos ir a caminar por la ciudad así la conocen.

Zoe/San: si sería estupendo

Kagome: bueno llegamos

Sango: es maravilloso nunca había visto una construcción como esta

Zoe: si tienes razón es maravillosa

Kagome. Bueno, esto se llama centro comercial, y aquí puedes comprar cualquier tipo de cosas, como: ropa, zapatos, comida, cosas para tu casa, etc.

Zoe: ah q bien, y… en donde empezamos??

Sango: es mejor q primero vallamos a comprar tu vestido no??

Kagome: si tienes razón, aparte también podríamos comprar ropa para tu bebé, y para tu casa, etc.

Zoe: si

Cuando llegaron a la tienda los ojos de las chicas se iluminaron, nunca habían visto ropa tan bella como esa.

Sango: esto es hermoso

Zoe: si tienes razón ˆˆ

Kagome: bueno, ay q empezar a probarse la ropa, ya q tenemos muchas cosas q hacer

Zoe: si

Sango: Zoe, mira este, es magnifico para tu boda

Kagome. Este también

Zoe: pero si son todos tan bellos

Entonces la señorita de la tienda les pregunta si buscaban algo en especial

S. Tienda: hola, mi nombre en Misaki, en q les puedo servir'

Zoe: bueno estoy buscando un vestido de novia [obvio no??:P

Misaki: bueno mire este le quedaría muy bien es uno de los mas lindos q tenemos y el mas original.

Kagome, si tiene razón es uno de los mas bellos

Sango: Zoe, pruébatelo, q queremos ver como te queda ˆˆ

Cuando Zoe termino de probárselo salió del camerino y las chicas vieron lo buien q le quedaba [su vestido tenia un velo muy largo q le llegaba hasta los pies, la parte de abajo tenia como 5 capas de tela, lo q lo hacia lucir mas grande y mas bello y la parte de arriba estaba toda tejida manualmente

Misaki. Señorita, le queda muy bien, es justo para su talle

Kag/San: llevatelo… llevatelo…porfavor te queda explendido ˆ(casi rogando para q lo comprara)

Zoe: esta bien, me lo llevo

Misaki: muy bien, desea llevarselo ahora o quiere q que se lo llevemos a su casa?

Zoe: no, gracias, me lo llevo ahora

Cuando terminaron de comprar todo, fuero a comprar la ropa del bebé, por supuesto como no sabían q era compraron poca ropa y una q era de hombre y otra q era de mujer.

Después mientras caminaban estaban distraídas así q Kagome se tropezó con alguien.

???: lo siento…

Kagome:…InuYasha…??? (confundida) mama?? Sota??... q hacen aquí??

M. de Kagome: hola hija, no sabíamos q estaban aquí, estábamos comprando muchas cosas, y como eran muchas, le pedimos a InuYasha si nos podía acompañar.

Kagome: ahhhhhh bueno…

InuYasha: y ustedes q hacen aquí…??

Kagome: estamos comprando cosas para la boda de Zoe

InuYasha al escuchar boda se puso MUUUUUUUUUUUY NERVIOSO

Kagome (confundida): te pasa algo InuYasha?

InuYasha: …q… no… no me pasa nada "ay xq pregunto eso casi me descubre"

M. de Kagome: y dime Kagome, quienes son tus amigas

Kagome: ah perdon…bueno ella es Sango…

Sango: mucho gusto señora, mi nombre es Sango

Kagome: y ella es Zoe..

Zoe: mucho gusto, mi nombre es Zoe

M. de Kagome: digo yo… bueno seguimos nuestro camino…adios, pasenla lindo

Las tres Chicas: adiós

M.D.K./Inu/Sot: adiós

Sota: ufffff, InuYasha, estuviste a punto de ser descubierto

InuYasha: si ya se, no molestes

M. de Kagome: bueno, ya terminamos con todo no?..vamos a casa

Inu/Sot: si

* * *

Y??? q tal???? Jajjajajaja espero q les haya gustado y m imagino q ya sabran q pasara o no??...q sera….. jajaja

Bueno los dejo, espero que m _**dejen reviews**_!

Hasta la prox semana!!


	5. Un nuevo amigo

Perdon por tardarme tanto no tengo escusas weno jeje cuenta q me olvide?? No lo creo jejejeje asi q aca tienen el 5 capitulo

* * *

_Las tres Chicas: adiós_

_M.D.K./Inu/Sot: adiós_

_Sota: ufffff, InuYasha, estuviste a punto de ser descubierto_

_InuYasha: si ya se, no molestes_

_M. de Kagome: bueno, ya terminamos con todo no?..vamos a casa_

_Inu/Sot: si_

* * *

**Buenas y Malas Noticias (Cap. 5)**

**Un nuevo amigo**

Cuando InuYasha volvió de la época moderna, se encontro con Miroku. Este lo ayudo a levar las cosas que habia traido. Después de eso Kagome, Sango y Zoe llegaron. Todos entraron a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede para comer, ya que tenian mucha hambre; luego se fueron a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente InuYasha se levanto temprano al igual que Kagome. InuYasha le dijo a Kagome que lo siguiera. Cuando InuYasha paro de caminar se encontraban frente a un hermoso rio bajo la sombra de un enorme árbol.

InuYasha: Kagome…ya…te quiero decir algo…(apenado)

Kagome: que InuYasha…???(impresionada)

InuYasha: bueno yo…necesito hablarte de algo muy importante…

Kagome: dimelo sabes que puedes confiar en mi

InuYasha: bueno…viste que fui a tu època no?

Kagome: si…!!! Y…!!!!???

InuYasha: bueno yo no fui exactamente para ayudar a tu mama a comprar muchas cosas??

Kagome: que??? Entonces para que fuiste???

InuYasha…yo fui porque queria…bueno yo queria…comprar algo…

Kagome: Ho… y que querias comprar

InuYasha: yo…queria comprar un…an…

Pero InuYasha sintio un olor muy peculiar y parecido al de el y tambien al de su hermano y se fue corriendo para ver que era.

InuYasha: oye quien eres, responde no seas cobarde

?????: QUEEEEEEEEEEE…!!!????? YO COBARDE???...QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES

InuYasha: ps yo soy el gran InuYasha y no TIENES PORQUE GRITARME

?????: QUEEEEEEEE…???... ERES InuYasha??...que bueno que por fin te encontre (y le da un abrazo)

InuYasha: oye…quien te crees que eres….sueltame (y la tira al piso)

?????: (se pone a llorar) ps me llamo Akane y me han dicho que yo soy tu hermana

InuYasha: QUEEEEEEEE…!!!????... IMPOSIBLE COMO CREES QUE TU VAS A SER MI HERMANA, SABES NO TE CREEO.

Akane: pero es cierto; si no me crees preguntale a Sesshomaru

De repente Kagome y Sesshomaru aparecen Kagome por un lado y Sesshomaru por el otro.

Kagome: ayyyyyyyyyy…que linda como te lamas??

Akane: ps me llamo Akane y tengo 15 años

Sesshomaru: oye tu??...me pareces conocida

Akane: es obvio, soy tu hermana menor, tuya y de InuYasha

Sesshomaru: si como no?

Kagome: pero puede ser cierto, se parecen mucho

Akane: disculpa…como te llamas??

Kagome: oh lo siento mi nombre es Kagome

Akane: Kagome??… que lindo nombre ˆˆ

Kagome: gracias…por cierto ahora que lo mencionas si te pareces mucho a InuYasha y a Sesshomaru

Akane: gracias por entenderme…una cosa siempre son asi ellos dos?

Kagome: ellos si…cuando se ven se ponen a pelear todo el tiempo

Inu/Sessh: NO MOLESTES…

Kagome: ay perdon, pero que les pasara

Akane: ay pero que voy a hacer??

Kagome: porque que pasa??

Akane: mira es una historia muy larga….te voy a contar algunas partes: cuando mi padre murio me dejo un testamento que decia que debia buscar a mis dos hermanos y que ellos me tendrian que aceptar como si fuera de la familia, se supone que después de conocer a mis 2 hermanos mi papa me escribio que tenia 3 semanas para que ellos se convenzan de que soy su hermana. Si no no los podría ver nunca más en toda mi vida, y ya no me podré casar con una persona. (cuando dije eso se puso triste y bajo su cabeza)

Kagome: enserio??...ps no te preocupes yo se que ellos te van a aceptar solo q les va a tomar un tiempo…y dime quien es ese chico??... (curiosa)

Akane: bueno…el se llama Haku…

Kagome: enserio??...sabes me parece que en nuestro viaje conocimos a alguien que se llama Haku… y me parece que era de tu edad y tambien era alto…o me equivoco

Akane: lo conocen??...si asi es el…(impresionada)

Kagome: ya veo…tengo una idea mañana quisieras ir a verlo??...si es que te quedas

Akane: Si, claro me encantaría…pero no seria una molestia?? (super feliz)

Kagome: no claro que no, no te precupes!!

Akane: esta bien

Kagome: bueno creo que es hora de irse a dormir se esta haciendo de noche

Kagome le grita a InuYasha pero este no lo escucha.

Akane: perdon por preguntar pero, estas enamorada de InuYasha no es asi?

Kagome: bueno…si (apenada)

Akane: jaja no tienes porque apenarte…se nota que el te quiere mucho…

Kagome: bueno eso creo, lo q pasa es q somos novios..

Akane. Si???...sabes no me imaginaba que el tuviera novia…por lo q me contaron de el, me dijeron que era muy orgulloso

Kagome: ps si, pero a cambiado mucho

Akane: aquí es??

Kagome. Si…te voy a presentar a mis amigos

Akane: de acuerdo

Cuando llegaron a la cabaña todos se sorprendieron por ver a Kagome y a su amiga alado, ya q no la conocian.

Kagome: Amigos les presento a Akane, ella es la hermana menor de InuYasha y Sesshomaru y tiene 15 años

Akane: mucho gusto…

Todos: igualmente

Kagome: bueno te presento a mis amigos..: ella es Sango

Sango: mucho gusto

Kagome: Zoe

Zoe: encantada de conocerte

Kagome: Miroku

Miroku: gusto en conocerte

Kagome: Shippo

Shippo: hola

Kagome: la señora Kaede

A. Kaede: mucho gusto en conocerte tambien

Akane: bueno gracias…quien es esa gatita???

Sango: ps ella se llama Kirara y es mia ˆˆ

Akane: ay q bonita es

A. Kaede: tienes hambre

A Akane le suena el estomago y…

Akane: ps creo q si (apenada)

Miroku: quieres comer con nosotros

Akane: si claro

Kagome: Akane sientate alado de Shippo

Akane: claro

Shippo: hola…tu de donde vienes??

Akane: ps yo vengo del norte

Shippo: ah…y es lindo aya?

Akane: si es hermoso…ay grandes bosques floreados, castillos, etc.

Shippo: ah, ps parece que te gustaba estar aya… xq te viniste?

Akane: xq necesitaba conocer a mis hermanos

A. Kaede: la comida esta lista…toma Akane

Akane: gracias

De repente llega InuYasha y Sesshomaru…

Sesshomaru: Zoe puedes venir un momento?? Afuera

Zoe: claro (confundida)

InuYasha: pero que le pasa??

Kagome: ay dejalos solos

InuYasha: esta bien ( y se sienta al lado de Kagome)

-----------------------------Afuera------------------------------

Sesshomaru: tu le crees a esa niña??

Zoe: si, xq no?

Sesshomaru. No se me parece muy sospechoso que de repente ella llegue aquí

Zoe: sabes eres muy desconfiado…tienes q aceptar a las personas…por favor cuando entremos no hagas una escena esta bien??

Sesshomaru: esta bien

Zoe: gracias (y le da un beso a Sesshomaru)…ahora entremos

Cuando entraron encontraron a todos dormidos… entonces se fueron a su cabaña, ya que ellos tenían una propia solo hasta que terminaran de construir el castillo.

Al dia siguiente Kagome, Akane y Sango se habian despertado temprano y deciedor ir a caminar, cuando estaban caminando de repente se encontraron con…

* * *

Weno…. Kn sera esa persona que encontraron.. ni idea la verdad no me acuerdo mucho no en verdad si pro tuve q leer mas arriba para acordarme, y todavía me da risa como escribia antes jajajja…no les ha pasado que cuando encuentran algo que tiene algunos años les da risa la forma como escribian??? A mi si mi ha pasado varias veces

Bueno los dejo, espero que m _**dejen reviews**_!

Hasta la prox semana!!


End file.
